List of anagram indicators
This is an incomplete list of the most common anagram indicators used in cryptic crosswords. Note that almost any word indicating activity, movement or destruction can be used as an anagram indicator, and many other inflections are possible (e.g. "badly", "erupting"). A * abandoned * abnormal * about * absurd * abused * abysmal * accident * acrobatics * action * active * adapted * addled * adjusted * adrift * affected * afresh * after a fashion * agile * agitated * all over the place * altered * alternative * amazing * amend * amendment * amiss * amok * anarchic * anew * animated * anomalous * another * anyhow * around * arrange * arrangement * artful * askew * assembled * assorted * astray * at odds * at random * atrocious * at sea * at sixes and sevens * awful * awkward * awry B * bad * baffled * bake * bananas * barking * bastardization * bats * battered * batty * beaten * beaten up * become * bedlam * belted * bend * bendy * bent * berserk * bespoke * bizarre * blasted * blazing * blend * blown up * boiled * break up * brewed * broach * broadcast * broken * broth * buckled * buffalo * building * built * bungled * burst * bust * bustling * busy * butcher * by arrangement * by mistake * Byzantine C * can be * careless * carved up * cast * cavorting * changed * chaotic * choppy * chopped up * churn * circulated * clobber * cocktail * cock-up * code * compilation * complex * complicated * compose * composition * compound * comprising * concealed * concoction * confused * constituents * construction * contorted * contrived * conversion * converted * convoluted * convulsing * cooked * correct * correction * corrupt * could be * crack * cracked * cracked up * crackers * craftily * crashed * crazy * criminal * crooked * cross * crude * crumbly * crushed * cuckoo * cunningly * curious D * daft * damaged * dancing * dashing * defective * deformed * delirious * demented * demolish * deplorable * deployed * deranged * derived from * design * desperate * destroyed * destruction * desultory * devastated * developed * deviant * devilish * devious * dicky * different * disarray * disfigured * disguised * dished out * dishevelled * disintegrating * disjointed * dislocated * dismantled * disorderly * disorganized * disorientated * dispersed * disposed * disrupted * disseminated * distilled * distorted * distraught * distressed * disturbed * disturbance * diverse * dizzy * doctor * doddery * dodgy * done * dotty * dreadful * dressed * drifting * drunk * dubious * dud * duff * dynamic E * easily * eccentric * edited * elaborate * elastic * embroil * emendation * engendering * engineer * ensemble * entangle * err * errant * erratic * erroneous * erupt * eruption * evolution * exchange * excited * exercising * exotic * explode * explosive * extraordinary * extravagant F * fabricated * fake * false * fanatical * fancy * fantastic * fashion * faulty * fermented * fickle * fiddled * fishy * fixed * flailing * flexibly * floundering * flow * fluctuate * fluid * flurry * flustered * flying * foolish * for a change * forced * forged * form * foul * fractured * fragmented * frantic * freak * freaking out * freely * frenetic * frenzied * frenzy * fresh * freshly * frightfully * frisky * frolicsome * fuddled * fudge * funny * furiously G * gaffe * gambol * garbled * generating * gets * giddily * gingerly * giving * going crazy * gone * go off * grim * groomed * grotesque * ground H * hammered * haphazard * harassed * harmed * hash * havoc * haywire * hectic * hideous * higgledy-piggledy * high * hit * horribly * horrid * horrific * hotchpotch * hybrid I * indicator * * ill-bred * ill-disposed * ill-formed * ill-treated * imperfect * improper * inaccurate * in a ferment * in a jumble * in a mess * in a whirl * incorrect * in disarray * in disguise * inebriated * inept * in error * ingredients * injured * in motion * inordinate * in pieces * in ruins * insanely * interfered with * intoxicated * intricate * invention * involved * irregular * irritated * itinerant J * jaunty * jazzy * jerky * jiggling * jittery * jolting * jostling * juddering * juggle * jumble * jumbled * jumping * junk K * kind of * kinky * knead * knocked about * knotted L * laboured * labyrinthine * lawless * lax * liberally * liquid * lively * loony * loosely * lost * ludicrous * lunatic M * mad * made-up * madness * make * make up * malformed * malfunction * malleably * maltreated * managed * mangle * manic * manipulate * manoeuvre * manufacturing * mar * mash * mashed * massage * maul * maybe * mayhem * meandering * medley * melange * mêlée * melted * mental * mess * metamorphosis * mince * mint * misbehaving * mischievously * misfit * misguided * mishandled * mishap * misinterpret * mislead * mismanagement * misplace * misprint * misrepresented * misshapen * misspell * mistake * mistreat * misuse * mix * mixed up * mixture * mix-up * mobile * mobilize * modelled * modification * mongrel * mount * move * movement * moving * muddled * muff * mushy * mutation * mutilation * mutinous * mysterious N * nastily * naughty * neatened * new * not in order * not properly * not right * novel * nuts * nutty O * obstreperous * odd * oddball * off * operating * orderly * organization * organized * originally * ornate * otherwise * out * outlandish * out of hand * out of joint * out of order * out of place * out of sorts * outrageous * outré P * panic * pants * paranormal * pastiche * peculiar * pell-mell * performing * perhaps * perplexed * perturb * perverse * perversion * pervert * phoney * pickle * pie * pitching * plastered * plastic * play * playing * pliably * poorly * pop * possibly * potential * potty * prancing * preparation * prepared * problem * processed * produce * pseudo * pulverize * pummelled * put out * put right * put straight * puzzling Q * queer * questionable * quirky * quivering R * ragged * rambling * rampage * rampant * randomly * ravaged * raving * reaction * rearranged * reassembled * rebuilt * recast * recollected * recondition * reconfigured * reconstructed * reconstruction * recreated * rectified * recycled * redeveloped * redistributed * redraft * re-edit * reeling * refashioned * refined * refit * reformed * refurbished * regenerated * regulated * rehash * rejig * remade * remarkable * remodel * renovated * rent * reorder * repackage * repaired * replaced * repositioned * resettled * reshaped * reshuffle * resort * restless * restoration * revamp * reviewed * revision * revolting * revolutionary * rework * rewritten * ridiculous * rig * riotously * rocky * rogue * rollicking * rotten * roughly * round * rubbish * ruin * ruination * rum * run riot * run wild * ruptured S * sabotage * sadly * salad * scattered * scraggy * scramble * scrappy * screw * screwed * screwy * scruffy * sculpture * seedy * served * set * set out * shaken * shambles * shape * shaped * shattered * shifty * shot * shown off * shuffled * sick * silly * sketchy * slapdash * slaughtered * sloppy * smashed * snarled * solution * somehow * sort * sort of * soup * sozzled * spasmodic * spattered * special * spilled * spinning * spoilt * sprayed * spread * spun * spurious * squiffy * staged * staggering * stew * stormy * strangely * stray * structured * struggling * stupidly * styled * stylistic * substituted * supply * surprising * suspect * swilled * swimming * swirling * switched * synthetic T * tailor * tainted * tangle * teetering * terrible * thrashing about * tidy * tight * tipsy * topsy-turvy * tormented * torn * tortuous * torture * tortured * trained * transformed * translated * translation * transmute * transposed * trashed * treated * treatment * tricky * trim * trouble * tumbling * tumultuous * turbulent * turn * turning * tweaked * twisted * type U * ugly * uncontrolled * unconventional * undone * unexpected * unfamiliar * unkempt * unnatural * unorthodox * unpredictable * unravelling * unrestrained * unruly * unscrambled * unsettled * unsound * unstable * unsteady * untidy * unusual * upheaval * upset V * vacillating * vaguely * vandalized * variant * variation * variety * various * vary * versatile * version * vigorously * violated * violently * volatile W * wacky * wandering * warped * wasted * wayward * weaved * weird * whip up * whirl * whisk * wild * winding * work * worked * worried * wound * woven * wrecked * wrestle * writhing * wrong * wrought X None known. Y * yielding Z * zany Category:Setting and solving aids